


On this night of ritual

by misakimei



Category: Fictif, Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: (it’s nothing graphic don’t worry), Adventure & Romance, Blood Magic, F/M, Magic, Ritual, Slow Burn, Witch OC - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakimei/pseuds/misakimei
Summary: So our discord server had an idea aka Reverse!Last Legacy: the three main characters are stuck in our world instead of MC traveling to theirs.Mei Gardner is a witch performing a simple ritual in her bedroom, but something unexpected happens...‘A violent gust of wind sends Mei flying backwards into the wall, scattering crystals and herbs all over the floor and knocking down some of the candles. A strange smoke fills the room, and Mei coughs violently. Then, a resounding thud, and a pained groan comes from the magic circle. The smoke clears, and Mei is finally able to breathe- and see- again.‘What the hell?! Who- How did you get here?’’
Relationships: Felix Escellun/OC, Felix Iskandar Escellun/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	On this night of ritual

A thick, scented smoke rises from the bundle of herbs in Mei’s hands. She sits in the middle of the circle she has drawn in chalk and lets the herbs fall into the small cauldron in front of her. The candles positioned outside the circle slowly drip wax on the floor, but Mei pays it no attention. The flames are tall and strong: the telltale sign that a spell will be successful.  
Mei repeats the incantation in a low whisper, closing her eyes. The smoke rises in spirals, the candles cast their shifting light on her face. Mei lifts a glass bottle and throws a pinch of ground rose petals over the smoldering herbs, then dips her hands in the bowl of rain water and sprinkles a few drops in the cauldron, producing a faint hiss.  
  
Finally, the last ingredient: Mei takes the silver athame in her right hand and carefully, lightly pokes the finger of her left hand until a small drop of blood rests on the blade. She gently shakes it over the cauldron, focusing on the incantation. The drop of blood rolls into the cauldron, over the other ingredients. Suddenly the candle flames make a crackling sound- then they flicker dangerously, as if shaken by an unnatural wind, and the room darkens.  
Mei is about to gather the contents of the cauldron in the glass bottle she has prepared, but a loud bang startles her, and she drops the bottle, which breaks with a deafening crash. A violent gust of wind sends Mei flying backwards into the wall, scattering crystals and herbs all over the floor and knocking down some of the candles. A strange smoke fills the room, and Mei coughs violently. Then, a resounding thud, and a pained groan comes from the magic circle. The smoke clears, and Mei is finally able to breathe- and see- again.  
  
‘What the hell?! Who- How did you get here?’  
A young man is sitting in front of her, a bewildered look on his face. He looks around the room, carefully holding a bloodied hand in his lap. Finally his grey eyes settle on Mei, full of suspicion.  
‘How rude of you to ask that. You are the one who summoned me here, are you not?’  
Mei slowly stands up, leaning against the wall. Her heart is still beating too fast, and she takes a deep breath to ground herself.  
  
She eyes the man warily, trying to process what just happened. He also rises to his feet, brushing dust off his embroidered jacket. Mei takes a moment to examine his unusual clothes. She notices a heavy leather-bound tome hanging by his side, then her eyes are drawn to his necklace: a white, very much real-looking raven skull.  
  
‘Alright. This does not make any sense. I wasn’t summoning anything or anyone. So it wasn’t me who brought you here.’ She finally says.  
The man looks skeptically at the crystals, herbs and candles strewn across the floor. He raises an eyebrow. ‘So you’re trying to tell me these are not the ingredients for a spell? Sure, the sigils and symbols you have drawn are completely useless, and the disorganization is a little appalling-‘  
Mei raises her hand to interrupt him, annoyed. ‘First of all, I did not ask for your opinion on my magical practices. Who the hell are you?’ She pauses for a moment, struck by an idea. ‘Are you a spirit? Damn I thought I had banished it!’  
The man lets out a soft laugh. ‘Ha! No. Not yet, at least.’ He clears his voice and straightens up. ‘My name is Felix Iskandar Escellun. Necromancer.’ He pushes a lock of dark hair behind his ear. ‘And who might you be?’  
Mei suddenly realizes she has been holding her breath. ‘Mei. My name is Mei Gardner. Uh... I’m a witch.’  
  
Felix spots the armchair in the corner of the room and gracefully sits on it.  
‘If you don’t mind telling me, I would very much like to know where we are and why you summoned me.’  
‘I said I wasn’t trying to summon anyone- and what do you mean? We’re in England obviously.’  
Felix tilts his head. ‘Eng-land? Where is that?’  
‘I, uh... suppose it would be easier if you told me where you came from- wait, you’re hurt!’  
Felix looks at his bleeding hand as if he has forgot about it. ‘Oh. This. I think I landed right on one of those glass bottles.’   
He examines the thin wound on his palm closely. ‘I can heal this in no time.’ He shakes his head. ‘I come from Astraea. I have never heard of Eng Land before.’ He narrows his eyes when he notices Mei’s grimace. ‘Oh. I have a bad feeling about this.’  
‘I’m sorry but... that’s not a real place- I mean,’ she hastily corrects herself when Felix opens his mouth to protest, ‘I don’t think it exists in this... reality. World. Whatever you want to call it.’  
  
Felix frowns, looking at his hands.  
‘I mean, we can find a way to get you home! If I accidentally brought you here, as you say, I should also be able to send you back.’ She adds quickly.  
‘Mei.’ Felix isn’t listening anymore. He’s staring in horror at his hand.  
‘What’s wrong?’  
Felix raises his eyes to meet hers. ‘I can’t heal it.’ He says gravely.  
‘You... of course you can’t! It needs to heal on its own!’  
Felix looks desperate. ‘You said you were a witch! You are not even capable of healing wounds?! Why can’t I...’ He trails off and looks around the room, searching for something.  
‘What are you- hey! Don’t ignore me!’  
Felix picks up a candle and stares at it intensely for a few seconds. When nothing happens he groans and buried his face in his hands. The candle falls to the ground and breaks in half with a dull noise. Mei approaches him carefully, beginning to understand.  
  
‘Felix...’  
‘I can’t use magic. My magic does not work here... just what kind of world is this?!’ He stands up angrily and paces around the room. ‘Useless. Useless. Useless...’ He abruptly turns around to face Mei. ‘Please... we have to find a way to send me back. Do the spell again. Whatever you were doing. Please.’  
‘Calm down. Please. I know it’s hard, just... please.’ She reaches out to take his wrist to guide Felix back to the armchair. He goes still that, and his cheeks turn a delicate pink. Mei tries to ignore the way her heart clenches at the sight.  
‘I’ll go find some water to clean that wound and some bandages. You stay there and do not touch anything, alright?’  
Felix nods meekly and Mei leaves the room. As soon as she is out of sight, she slumps against the wall. ‘Fuck.’  
  
~   
Cleaning the wound is easier said than done. Felix keeps squirming and complaining about the sting of the disinfectant, but at least after that he doesn’t insist that Mei repeat the ritual. Mei knows that she could not even cast the circle in her current state. The ritual has taken too much energy out of her- and judging by how compliant Felix is being, he must have realized it too.  
  
‘It’s getting late. There is a room for guests at the end of the corridor, you can sleep there for tonight. Tomorrow we will think about how to send you back home. Meanwhile try to remember as much as you can about what you were doing before you got here.’  
Felix nods, examining his bandaged hand. ‘This feels weird. I am not used to... being this powerless.’ He meets Mei’s eyes. ‘Are you sure you don’t mind me sleeping here? I am a stranger after all.’ He sounds hesitant. But for some reason, his presence doesn’t bother Mei. In fact, he doesn’t feel like a stranger at all. But she is too tired to search for an explanation.   
  
‘I don’t mind. And we don’t have another option. I couldn’t possibly kick you out in a world you’re not familiar with. Since it’s my fault, I’ll take care of you until we find a way to get you home.’  
Felix stares awkwardly at his feet, obviously out of his element. Mei tries to lighten the mood. ‘Come on, I’ll show you the room. This world isn’t all bad, you know.’ She says, kicking another broken candle out of the way. ‘Do you have TVs in your world?’  
Felix blinks at her, confused. ‘TV? What is that?’  
Mei smiles. ‘Oh I think you’ll like it.’

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone isn’t familiar with witchcraft practices, herb bundles are basically dried herbs tied together that are burnt to cleanse a space (often sage and rosemary are used), an athame is a ceremonial dagger, and the tiny cauldron I mention is a small fireproof container used to burn herbs and stuff 🖤  
> Title is from the song ‘Ritual’ by Ghost.
> 
> My tumblr is @felixiskandar 💞 Feel free to message me! Also a special thanks to Katy on our discord for giving me the idea for this fic ⭐️  
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
